Ever stricter legal requirements in respect of the permissible pollutant emissions from internal combustion engines arranged in motor vehicles make it necessary to take various measures by means of which pollutant emissions are reduced. One starting point here is to reduce the pollutant emissions produced by the internal combustion engine.
An appropriate improvement in mixture preparation can be achieved if the fuel is metered in under very high pressure. In the case of gasoline internal combustion engines, fuel pressures are up to 300 bar, e.g. about 200 bar. Such high pressures impose severe demands both on the material of the injection valve and on the construction thereof. Moreover, large forces must be absorbed by the injection valve.